Nickloned
Nickloned is a new episode in Nicky (2012). It is the 6th episode of Nicky! Summary Nicky becomes cloned by Brandon's new machine and the two brothers will have to stop the clones. Transcript Shows Nicky in his room. Nicky: Pwaying wif Bubby's toys! Brandon: Where's my Replicatinator? Brandon: Wait. NIIICKKYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Uh-Oh! Brandon: That's not a toy! I told you in the first episode not to mess with this! Nicky: I don't' wemember that! Brandon: Ok,but I NEED it back! Nicky: No. Brandon: Yes. Nicky: No. Brandon: YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Otay. Brandon: Good! Nicky: Hew. Brandon: Now I can replicate.....Z-0002! Imagine an army of robot slaves. Z-0001: Maybe you woudn't abandon him! Brandon: Shut up! Your only in 1 episode! Z-0001: Okay. Brandon: Hey Nick! Could you go get Z2? Nicky: Wes! Nicky: ZZZZZZZZZZZ2222222222222!!!! Z-002: YES, MASTER NICKY. Nicky: Bubby needs you! Z-0002: I AM COMING. I AM HERE. Brandon: Get ready to be cloned! Z-0002: YES MASTER. Brandon: Okay! Just hold still... and... Nicky jumps in front of Z-0002. Brandon(Slow Mo): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Yay! Cowboy Nicky: Pwardner! Big Head Nicky: It's partner, kind sir. Dark Nicky: Sup? Big Head Nicky: It's actually what is up? Dark Nicky: Shut wup! All of the Nickys run away, except for regular Nicky. Nicky: Wook at mes! Brandon: This is bad! REALLY bad! We need to find the other Nickys! Nicky: Otay! Brandon: Here,take this Vaczooka! It can be used to capture people. Dark Nicky: Pft. Those fools can't catch me! I shall destroy the other Nickys,and RULE the world! Nicky: No you wont! Dark Nicky: Try to catch me! Meanwhile,Brandon is chasing Big Head Nicky through his lab. Brandon: Get back here! Big Head Nicky: Sir,your technology is HIGHLY unadvanced. Brandon: What's your IQ? Big Head Nicky: 301 Brandon: Darn it! I'm 300! Big Head Nicky: Hahahahahahahahahahahahha!! Brandon: Got ya! Big Head Nicky: IT'S I HAVE YOUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Brandon: Merp. That was too easy! I wonder how Nicky is doing with the other Nickys. Meanwhile..... Nicky: Dit back here! Dark Nicky: Tatch me if you can! Mwahahahahha!!! Cowboy Nicky: That pwardner needs hewp! Lasso TIME!!!! Cowboy Nicky uses his lasso to trap Dark Nicky. Nicky: Dank you! Dark Nicky: Foows! Dis isn't over! Ty-Kwan-Dee!! Dark Nicky karates chops the lasso,and runs. Nicky: Sowy, I have to put you in dis vacuum thingy. Cowboy Nicky: Otay,Pwardner! Nicky: 1 to go! Bubby be so proud! Brandon: Nicky! Have we rounded up all of the Nickys? Nicky: One weft! He's a meanie! He's Dawk Nicky. Brandon: Well,he's just a baby. How dangerous could he... All of the TVs in Anytown are put on 8 News. Dark Nicky: Hewo,peoples of Anytown! I am yo overlowd! Bow down to mes. Brandon: ....be. Really dangerous! Nicky: Wets use Ty-Kwan-Dee! Brandon: This calls for.....the Vacuturret! Blast it at Dark Nicky's "lair" and pow! He's a goner! Nicky: Otay! Brandon: And...FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark Nicky: No! I's melting!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!! ME BE BAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Brandon: Yes! Nicky IS GONE! Nicky: No I's not! Branndon: I meant de other Nickys. Big Head Nicky: It's the other Nickys! THE END!! Category:Nicky